


The Dragon Lord.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Historical AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Not gursome to the point of describing blood but still describing violence., Power Couple, Suffering, Torture, War, blossoming love, but not an easy one, interractial mariage (dragon/human), mercenary, messy tags bear with me but still read all of it, royal au, some degrading words.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: The second son of Ivendak, the Prince Chanyeol was born with a loving heart, which he offered openly to the poor people of Davardak: The dragons. Hence why he won his title and the love of a completely different world.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: EXOventure Round 1 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!   
> the names and descriptions are only used as visual references and do not reflect how I see the real people who owns them. Nothing in the fic represent my believes or ideology or even my otp perception. It is just a work of fiction, for the sole purpose to bring fun to you. Thank you for understanding and Enjoy.

As a tradition, the King hosts the first hunting season on a Crown prince’s twentieth birthday. So Chanyeol wasn’t surprised when he was asked to stay in the tent as his eldest brother, the heir of the throne, needed to have everybody’s attention. He needed to  _ be _ the center of the public’s attention.

It was known Chanyeol was the most adored prince of the royal family. Barely above eighteen, he still kept the innocence of a kid despite his adult stature. He was the tallest in the family, the strongly built and the most skilled one. It was a part of why the king made sure he did not take part in the hunting group.

Chanyeol didn’t mind it. He knew how his father had higher hopes for his brother. However, as he was bored, Chanyeol sneaked out and walked around the village, near the hunting site, during that period. He was wearing knight armor, plain and simple, so people respected him without realizing who he was.

He was fine with that.

He soon noticed three shady people who tied their horses by an inn but walked behind it. He approached it with as little noises possible before seeing them picking something relatively big and oval. Chanyeol was looking right into a golden dragon egg.

He could recognize one as they had one in the middle of the throne room, which was a thing that angered Chanyeol as he was a kid. “If I could return it to its mother, I would!” He told his father, upset when it was presented to him. The baby died during the hunting and a small crack inside it allowed them to smell the scent of death, so they emptied it, filled it with silver, restored the shell with gold, and put it on the throne’s ornament.

Chanyeol hated it every time he had seen it.

So he didn’t think twice before attacking the three men, fighting them with as much skill and smoothness as possible. He was glad the egg was sparkling, a sign of it being alive, as he got a hold of it. “You know what I hate the most? Ignorant people who touch things that do not belong to them,” Chanyeol hissed to them, “I shall return this egg to its parents and pray the dragons won’t attack us back.”

One of the bleeding men, still conscious, looked at him with hate, “who do you think you are?”

Chanyeol scoffed before showing his royal seal, “I am the Dragon Lord, the second Son of his Majesty our King, Chanyeol of Ivendak,” Chanyeol introduced himself and pointed his sword on the man’s neck as he added, “Do you want to tell me where you got this or do you want me to torture it out of you?”

It wasn’t a secret that the prince Chanyeol had a fascination with dragons to the point his father prohibited hunting them unless necessary. So to own a Dragon egg and getting caught by him, the men were lucky he spared them. After getting the information he needed, Chanyeol went back to the royal tent, picking a bag to tie on the front with the egg on it and wrote a letter for his father letting him know what happened and that he would go to the nearest dragon territory to return the egg. He packed as much gold as possible, picking his horse and speeding up north.

The trip to the nearest inn took three days, Chanyeol expected it to be fine, but as he got in the inn, he was surrounded by mercenaries as soon as he asked for food. “What pretty boys like you do in a shady place like this?” the obvious leader of the gang asked as his man caught him.

“I am heading north to hunt for dragons,” Chanyeol lied, struggling to escape their hands.

His seal, his sword, and the egg were tied still on the horse so he had only his money on him. The man facing him simply nodded to his men, who stripped him off his armor and took his small bag of gold. They even pulled out his earring, which made him bleed.

Knowing that he was outnumbered, Chanyeol sighed in defeat, “you took all my gold so can you let me go?” The leader laughed before nodding to his man again. They kicked him and threw him out on the mud, as it was raining furiously, and he ran kicking the man who held his horse, jumped on it, and urged the poor creature to run. It ran for what seemed hours under the rain until Chanyeol felt that neither he nor the horse could go further. He made it stop in front of a hill, where a cave could be seen. 

Wary, he pulled his horse inside and covered the entrance with as many branches as he could collect. Once he felt that the cave was covered, he picked his bag from the horse to check that indeed the seal and the egg were there. He was glad to find it still sparkling and warm. He hugged it, seeking warmth, and sat down. “I should have been more careful,” he scolded himself, “now I am starving and penniless.”

Gladly, the rain lulled him and the horse to sleep that night, even with empty stomachs. The next morning, Chanyeol went out, picking branches, making spears to hunt with. He had no other choice but to hunt rabbits to feed himself. The horse fed on the grass nearby. Once he felt full enough to walk around, Chanyeol rode his horse to the nearest village. He buried the egg, his sword, and the seal under a tree and got in the area.

Once there, he approached the richest house and knocked. The door opened on two guards who eyed him warily, “good morning, may I see the Lord of this place?”

“What is it for?” One of the guards asked.

Chanyeol pulled the horse close, “I have this magnificent horse, it is a very rare specimen, and I am sure your lord would love to take a look at it.”

The guards shared a look and allowed him in. Once he stood inside the garden, an old fat man approached, “what do we have here?”

“My lord, this young man offered to sell you this horse,” the guard announced, which made the man eye the horse.

Chanyeol smiled widely, “my lord, my horse can be compared to the Prince’s horse itself! I am sure the king would offer you twice the price I offer you if you hand it over to him,” the man eyed him, disbelief written in his face.

“If what you say is true, why don’t you offer this to his stable?” The old man asked with a huff.

Chanyeol hinted to himself, “Do you think anyone in the royal palace would look at a mere man like me? You are a Lord, a man of great wisdom and knowledge; they would listen to your offers.”

That was true, as the titles spoke louder than the look, so the man approached the horse, noticing how well behaved it was, “it is indeed a very good horse,” the man stated before looking at his maiden, “take it to the stable and give this young man the money he offered.”

Chanyeol was fast to approach them, “one hundred gold and fifteen silver,” the old man stopped, “that is half of what the prince Chanyeol paid for his horse, My lord, you can ask anyone before paying me if you don’t believe it.”

“I do,” the old man said with a hint of distrust, “but how did you know such a price?”

Chanyeol bowed, “I raised my horse to match the price but mercenaries took all my savings, so I had to sell it even at half the price.” The man nodded and offered Chanyeol the exact price he offered. Chanyeol returned to the tree right then and picked his things and walked his way up north.

It was tiring to walk with shoes on, but he went on until late the evening, when he had to eat fruits he managed to find. He made a small fire, setting the sword by his side, and tried to remain alert despite his tiredness. He nearly dozed off when he heard footsteps. He stood with the sword shaken in his hand until a man of a tall stature approached him. “Who are you?” Chanyeol asked him defensively.

“A wanderer,” the man’s deep voice made Chanyeol shiver, “I saw the fire, and I thought I would find a kind soul to share food with me,” the man explained.

Chanyeol looked at the remaining of the fruits he collected, still raising his sword, “I only got fruits. I didn’t hunt,” He explained while pointing with his chin, “you can take it all.”

The man studied him for a moment before speaking, “that is so generous of you, milord.”

Chanyeol observed him walk around the fire, picking the fruit, and taking a bite. Chanyeol sat down, tired, and the man did as much. The man was done with his second fruit when Chanyeol asked him, “Where are you from?”

“I am from Nevira, North Ivendak; I was born in a small village on the border of the Dragons’ territory,” the man explained before bowing his head, “My name is Yi Fan, Wu Yi Fan.”

“Chanyeol, My courtesy name is Chanyeol,” Chanyeol announced happily, “I am from the capital, Valdir, and I am heading to Nevira.”

The man smiled a little, “then we are sharing the same journey,” Chanyeol nodded, “you don’t mind if I join you?” he asked casually.

“Not at all,” Chanyeol didn’t truly trust the man, but he didn’t want to show him that.

The man’s eyes landed on the sac tightly scotched into Chanyeol, “what is that?”

“This is something I have to return to someone,” Chanyeol explained vaguely, “some thieves stole it and I took it on myself to return it.”

Yi Fan’s eyes shifted completely, he looked shocked, “Is this why you are going to Nevira?” Chanyeol nodded at his question, “Why are you going through all the trouble for that?”

Chanyeol didn’t expect the question and pouted, thinking. It took him a moment to think of what to say, “You know, for me, hunting animals for anything but the food is unnecessary. The cows, the chickens, the fishes, the rabbits, and all the possible prey, we all coexist in a circle of life. So, hunting animals for fun is pointless, useless, and immoral; it is even barbaric.” Chanyeol noticed the man’s eyes on him, “this is why I am returning this baby to his mother. There was no need to take it.”

“That is very noble of you to think this way,” Yifan commented with a sincere smile, “I promise I will help you in your quest, Milord, for I do also believe that hunting animals for fun and taking things that belong to others as pointless, useless, immoral and barbaric. You can have my word.”

Chanyeol didn’t trust the man completely but still relaxed enough to nap a little. The man didn’t move from his spot every time Chanyeol woke up. It was tiring to remain on the edge so Chanyeol’s pace through the woods was slow and the man didn’t seem to say anything. It took them one day to find a better shelter in the woods, settling in a cave where they managed to set up a fire. “It will take us ten days to reach the borders, five more to reach Nevira, and perhaps an extra day to reach the dragon mountains,” Yifan spoke, as the night’s silence got heavy, “It would take you almost the same amount of time to return to the capital.” 

“I am aware of that, but I am doing it,” Chanyeol commented with a frown, “Don’t underestimate my abilities. I am already eighteen, so I am no longer a kid.” 

Yifan looked up from the fire, an unreadable expression on his face, “you think I am underestimating you?” he asked before scoffing, “you are the one underestimating the journey. We can’t go on our own, or by foot, we need a ride.” Chanyeol could not object, he knew it was safer and faster to go on a horse, so he nodded as Yifan said, “tomorrow, we will go buy a carriage for us.” 

“Do you have gold for that?” Chanyeol asked him and the man pulled a sac with, surprisingly, diamonds and golds, “how did you get that?”

“The Dragon territories is an open mine for diamonds and rubies, whoever can snatch some can sell them so I did snatch some, sold some and these are all I have left,” Yifan explained, “I usually walk my way back, as I have to buy supplies, tools, but you are carrying something of great importance, so a carriage is what we should have.” 

“I agree,” Chanyeol said, caressing the egg softly, “Plus, the longer we take to get it back, the higher the risk of it dying is.” The man nodded, darkly, and Chanyeol asked, “how much time will it buy us?”

“Maybe a week, if we are fast enough,” Yifan calculated, “Also, the road we will take with a horse is different than with a mule, so we will take a mule, slower than a horse, yes, but cheaper and attract less possible dangers.” 

Chanyeol didn’t know if that was true, but to take precautions seemed the best course. They went to the nearest village, bought a mull and a carriage in which they took turns to lay down while the other made sure the mull was heading north. 

The trip was eventless, for most parts. They barely spoke, Yifan was a silent person for sure, and Chanyeol worried for the egg the more time passed. It took them five days to reach the border of The dragon territories, three days away from Nevira, and they camped outside a village. “Isn’t it strange that people in Nevira are living fine around Dragons?” Chanyeol asked him suddenly, “It never crossed my mind but I never heard of dragons attacking the city.” 

“The dragons grew used to having us there. We respect them and avoid them, so they don’t attack us,” Yifan explained simply, “They know their enemies lay beyond this line,” he pointed at the wooden borders the villagers made to salvage some of their lands. Chanyeol frowned at that, looking at the walls, wondering if it protected the villagers a little. 

They hit the road the following day, Chanyeol was so excited about it that he walked by the carriage, picking fruits and plants and asking Yifan tons of questions about the differences between the Dragon lands and their lands. “You sure are happy to be here,” Yifan commented as he stopped the carriage until Chanyeol was done picking fruits. 

“I always wanted to be a dragon,” Chanyeol admitted, much to Yifan’s shock, “this is why people call me the Dragon Lord.” Chanyeol realized he slipped information about himself but he tried not to be obvious about it. He climbed the carriage, peeled off fruit, and handed it to Yifan who ate it silently. “How much time do we have left?” 

“Two days at most,” Yifan answered, between bites. They didn’t say much as Chanyeol was busy enjoying the difference in vegetation and climate. They camped for the night and hit the road early in the morning, reaching a city with big walls. Chanyeol tensed noticing two huge dragons guarding the gate, as people came and left with ease. He covered the egg secure as the carriage stopped by one of the dragons who shifted right in front of Chanyeol’s stunned eyes.

That’s how Nevira was never attacked, he realized. They lived in it. Yi Fan seemed to notice his expression of realization and only looked at the guard who noticed his expression and allowed them in. “Surprised?” He asked the stunned man.

“I never knew they could shapeshift!” Chanyeol hissed, clearly thrilled, “why didn’t you tell me?” 

“You never asked,” Yi Fan answered with a smile before turning serious, “I’ll lead you to the border of the dragons who I know your precious carriage is from, but you should promise not to speak a word unless asked.” Chanyeol frowned at the man but still nodded. Yi Fan got them in the middle of the city, left his carriage with what seemed an officer, and picked a white horse, “Get on!” Chanyeol had to sit on the front, sharing the horse who made its way to the outside of the city and up a hill. Within hours, Chanyeol could see a Castle of stones.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is that?” He hissed to Yi Fan who shushed him and he tensed as they got closer and closer. The castle looked nature made, just stones carved by the wind, but magnificent enough to terrify Chanyeol who found himself shaking. The horse paused and Yi Fan jumped off first before helping Chanyeol down. Letting the horse join a few horses which took liberties in a wide green space, Yi Fan held Chanyeol’s hand and walked him in. Chanyeol felt his heart race at the touch, mainly because he felt his hand fit the man’s hand.

His cheeks turned deep red as he eyed Yi Fan wondering who the man was in reality. Suddenly, Dragons in a dozen, landed on the castle as they got in. The interior wasn’t like his Castle in the capital. It was plain, yet extremely intimidating, letting the sun get in from places Chanyeol couldn’t grasp. 

In the middle of the open space was a huge Purple dragon, his scales were so purple and shiny that they reflected in the walls, while his yellow eyes illuminated the space like the sun as soon as he opened them. Yi Fan Landed on his knees right before the dragon and pulled Chanyeol who carefully did as much. “My King! I returned with the man who saved your grandson,” Yi Fan said loud and clear, “The man by my side had taken the egg from the thieves and took it on himself to come back. He didn’t leave it, not even once, your majesty.” 

Chanyeol wanted to say something, shocked when another man approached him and tried to pick the pouch from him but he struggled, “No! Don’t touch it!” he held it tight only for the man to snatch it, yanking his royal seal that landed on the purple dragon’s feet. 

The Dragon shifted in a series of bone-cracking sounds, much to Chanyeol’s horror. The man groaned as he picked the seal and studied it. “Isn’t this a royal seal of IvenDak?” The old man asked, eyeing Chanyeol who was tearing up, “introduce yourself, stranger.” 

Chanyeol stood to bow in reverence, “I am the Dragon Lord, the second Son of his Majesty our King, Chanyeol of Ivendak, your Majesty. Honored to meet you, although I would have announced myself properly if not for this man’s instruction,” Chanyeol said, sending Yi Fan a glare. It made the purple dragon laugh and Chanyeol looked down, “I am sorry such theft happened and I made sure to kill the thieves before running back with the egg to Nevira.” 

“Why would you make such a thing, young prince?” The old man asked and Chanyeol looked at him. 

“Your majesty,” he stated, “I am named the Dragon Lord for a reason as I am the defender of Dragons in my kingdom. I tried on my best abilities to fight hunting dragons and egg thefts but I am still just eighteen and I promise more efforts in the future. I hate hunting for pleasure and hurting animals for a pass time, and I will always abide by that.” 

“Very noble of you, young prince,” The old man said approaching him. Chanyeol could notice the purple clothes had the shine of the dragon’s scale and he couldn’t help but envy their power to shift, “for what you did, I shall reward you,” the old man announced handing over the seal before looking at few men who showed up, “You will take him back personally and announce to his father the king that The Dragon Lord is blessed by our Majesty, we shall betroth him to our Son as a wish to have the honor of adding such a man to our family.” 

Chanyeol nearly choked, “betrothed? To whom?” 

Yi Fan chuckled, standing by the old man, “to me of course,” he said before bowing, “I, Yi Fan, son of the purple Dragon Wu, Heir of the blessed Kingdom of Draverdak, is honored to make your acquaintance, your royal highness.” Chanyeol was too shocked to understand what Yi Fan just said and the men bowed to him, asking him to follow, to which Yi Fan said, “they will make sure you are safe, go.” 

Chanyeol bowed to Yi Fan and the old man who shifted back to his initial form before following men who led him to a clearing. One shifted then the remaining men made sure Chanyeol could stand on its feet as they buckled him up. “Try to hold tight on the leg, your majesty, as we will speed up,” They said and Chanyeol hugged it before the dragon took off. Chanyeol was amazed by how easily he was lifted, noticing a few more dragons approaching them. 

Soon enough the dragons flew high enough for him to feel faint and he hugged the leg tight as they speeded up until he blacked out. When he woke up from his state, he noticed a few familiar faces. His mother first, then his father and older brother and older sister. He smiled warmly as he was untied, wobbling toward his mother who hugged him, sobbing in relief. “I worried so much, Chanyeol,” she said but Chanyeol couldn’t say more as the men shifted right in front of them and bowed. 

“Our dear king of Draverdak blessed the Dragon Lord for his devotion to bringing the Dragon egg back to its rightful owner and would request to betroth him to his son, Prince Wu Yi Fan, as a wish to add him in the family,” the men spoke at once and The king was looked in the verge of a heart attack so Chanyeol rushed to speak.

“Let your king know that I will answer his wish after I consult with my family if I deserve such honor considering my very young age,” He said firmly, his hand tightly squeezing his father’s shoulder, “just retreat his troupes, meanwhile.” 

“We shall do as you ask, your royal highness,” The men said before shifting and flying back. Chanyeol looked at his father who was livid and pissed as he turned to leave the area they were in. His mother didn’t say a thing, holding him close, as they followed the king inside. Once they were in his office, he asked his officers out while Chanyeol sat in front of him, nervous.

“Father,” Chanyeol started, “I had no idea they were shapeshifting or what I was facing. I believed I would just put the egg somewhere safe and run back home when this happened,” he looked at his mother who sat by his side and added, “I have no idea what happened. I met the prince of the dragons on my way, he acted like a passing-by man who offered me company and I was so weary of him until we reached their home.” 

“What is this marriage proposal for?” The king asked firmly, “Did they express any hostility toward you?” 

Chanyeol shook his head reassuringly, “actually,” he said, “it was quite the opposite, as they were touched by my will to protect dragons. He said he would love to have me as a part of his family.” 

“That is impossible! I can’t marry you to a reptile!” The old king spoke quite vehemently but Chanyeol knew it wouldn't go well if they refused.

He sighed, “father,” he stated, “They shapeshift, so god only knows how many of them are deep within our reign,” it made his father turn even paler, “I don’t want to be used as a pawn against you. I am not the heir of the throne, so the reign will remain and I shall represent us in their kingdom.” 

“Chanyeol, you are far too young,” The king commented, a hint of worry hitting Chanyeol’s heart, “I can’t send you off at eighteen!” 

“Can’t we request a delay? To wait until our son is of age before marrying him?” The Queen spoke suddenly and Chanyeol nodded, “I am sure they would understand our concern.” 

“I hope so,” Chanyeol commented before facing his father, “Send a letter to the guards of Nevira, they would deliver it to their Prince Wu Yi Fan, requesting me to remain until I am of age.” 

The king sighed in distress but still sent the letter only to receive one a month later. Chanyeol was sparring when he was requested in The king’s office. The ministers were there and it sounded loud as he got in. He stood in front of his father who gave him the letter silently.

Chanyeol skipped the first paragraph, aware it was a bunch of polite words and read clearly as it says, “Your son is much welcomed to our kingdom anytime he wishes to visit us, however, the invitation can not be extended to your person or your people. You must be aware of the crimes your people committed toward our people and so far only The Dragon Lord had shown compassion and empathy to our people which made me, King of Draverdak, wish to have him among our ranks. His soul is much appreciated among us, as every single Dragon considers him a brother and the partner of the future King of Draverdak, our son. In two years, he will be king so I accept the delay, but be aware that our son has taken an oath to have him and will not appreciate it if you would not keep your promise.” 

Chanyeol nodded as he finished reading that paragraph, “send him a letter, your majesty, as I am giving you and their majesty king of Draverdak the oath to go once I am twenty of age.” His words made the ministers stop talking among them, looking at him in shock, “I shall not be a reason for conflicts so I hope you would let me go by then.” 

“You are my son,” The king said with a sad tone, “yet I can’t disagree. Our people indeed committed crimes against their people and we would be at a loss as we have no idea who our enemies are and how they look like.” 

Plus, Chanyeol was fundamentally right, they could be within their ranks without them realizing. The inner system of the palace was filled with wariness, everybody was suspected, everybody was second-guessed, and it felt like a nightmare until the visit of an unsuspected person.

“Yi Fan?” Chanyeol called in surprise as he noticed the man in the palace’s hall, as he was requested to meet someone there. “What are you doing here?” he asked worriedly, “did an egg get stolen again?” 

“Two actually,” Yi fan admitted as he bowed in reverence, “and I thought your help will make retrieving them easier.” 

Chanyeol looked at the guard and lifted his hand for them to move, “prepare a troupe, I need back up. Alert the king that my fiancee is here.” Yi Fan’s expression shifted when he looked back to the man, which made Chanyeol frown. They spoke about the details of the theft, as Chanyeol was handed his horse and Yi Fan rode his own. 

They were alone for a moment and Yi Fan was fast to hold his hand, “Are you okay with the proposal?” Yi Fan asked with worry laced in his tone, “I was happy about it but the more I think of it the more I fear we didn’t consider your emotions about it.”

“You were happy about the marriage proposal?” Chanyeol was flustered as he asked, getting redder the more time passed. 

Yi Fan smiled, “I actually would feel honored if you marry me, Dragon Lord,” he admitted, “as I never met a man with such a heart. My heart is filled with respect and recognition for you.” Chanyeol looked quite bashful so Yi Fan added, “I admit that I find you beautiful as well so there is that.” 

Chanyeol nearly fell off his horse, completely flustered, unable to think, and said nothing as the guards showed up. “Let’s go?” he said shyly and Yi Fan nodded with a smile. Chanyeol sent his men all over the capital, wearing like normal civilians, while he and Yi Fan galloped around the most known spots for illegal trading. They found nothing and the night fell. “Let’s return to the royal palace and rest. We will make rounds by dawn.” 

Yi fan agreed and followed Chanyeol to the palace where the king and the crown prince waited. “Welcome,” The king said stiffly, “I heard two eggs were regretfully stolen.” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered instead before pointing to Yi Fan, “Father, Brother, let me introduce my fiance, Prince Wu Yi Fan of Draverdak.” 

Yi Fan bowed to them humbly and the king eyed him with a fit of clear anger, “It is an honor to see you, Your royal highness.”

Guards appeared and the king looked away, “Dinner is served. You are welcome to join us.” 

Yi Fan bowed, “it would be a pleasure.” The dinner was tight, a tension raising at every bite they took. Yi Fan on the other hand seemed okay. He even praised the local food. “I am afraid our food isn’t that spicy.” 

“Is that so?” Chanyeol asked, tilting his head, “it would be then a great idea for me to pack a few spices and learn some recipes.” 

Yi Fan scoffed, “The king does not cook,” he commented, “you shall be a human king in our realm, therefore you can’t be seen in our kitchens making food. However, I shall send you two of my kitchen boys to learn to cook your favorite food. Two years would be much enough for them to master them.” 

“I don’t need that,” Chanyeol objected, clearly flustered, “I can take my maids, no?” Chanyeol noticed the expression on Yi Fan’s face, “they are loyal to me, Yi Fan. You can trust me when I say that I trust they would be loyal to you too.” 

“I am sorry,” Yi Fan spoke rather sadly, “my father’s will is that no human would cross the sacred space of our kind except you. Nevira is a thing… where I took you is another.” 

Chanyeol realized the meaning of his words and gasped, they didn’t notice the king and the crown prince observing them with great attention, “I am the first… The first human there? Ever?” Yi Fan nodded with a smile, “and you trusted me with that?” 

“I trusted you the second I knew what your plan was,” Yi Fan said with a smile, “I didn’t second guess you or tried to steal it from you, did I?” Chanyeol looked away, shaking his head, obviously getting shyer the more the man spoke. “However, I am aware that my father’s proposal was rather inconsiderate, as you are way too young and even in two years’ times, you would be still too young to marry.” He looked at the king, bowing his head slightly, “I truly apologize for that.” 

The king had an awkward laugh as he said, “it is an honor for us. Don’t be sorry.” The dinner ended on a stiff note and Yi Fan excused himself to rest, making sure to smile at Chanyeol fondly before leaving.

Once Chanyeol could have some privacy, he allowed himself to bath in Yi Fan’s warm words and clear fondness. It made his heart at ease. 

He didn’t expect any disturbance. But two years was a long period and the proposal was such a huge thing that it spread all over the country. Chanyeol was on patrol of their south territory for a month as a training, but when on his way back, he got ambushed by mercenaries, very familiar mercenaries.

Chanyeol’s first instinct was to gallop through their troupes, which surprised many before jumping out and clearing the way for his horse who he slapped hard on the bum and hoped for it to reach the castle or alert anyone. The royal guards fought the best they could but Chanyeol was the last standing, as obviously, they didn’t want to kill him. 

“Take him,” a voice said and soon Chanyeol was overpowered. He managed to injure many but soon realized he was too tired to do more. He was knocked down and blacked out for a while before noticing he was thrown inside a caged caravan with a dragon, a small one. The dragon crawled in the side, obviously injured, and Chanyeol sat up, sighed. 

He massaged his head, as a splitting headache seized him, before whispering, “I know you can understand me,” he looked at the dragon who didn’t move, “I’m the fiance of your future king, the son of the purple dragon,” the small dragon moved at that, “I’m sure he will come to rescue us once he will realize I am abducted unless I manage to free us.” 

Chanyeol didn’t try to approach the dragon but when the door of the caravan opened, he shielded the dragon, “get down.” The order made Chanyeol stood tall, walking silently ahead before jumping out and looking at the small dragon, offering his arms, “you have a death wish?” the man by his side said but he didn’t care, he just waited. The dragon noticed how unfazed Chanyeol was and slowly approached the door when the mercenary tried to pull the dragon’s shackles with his ax and Chanyeol kicked him away.

“Keep your filthy hands away from my people,” he hissed angrily before looking at the dragon, “come on. You can not trust me but I trust that I can protect you.” The dragon jumped on Chanyeol who nearly toppled off but held the dragon securely before resting it on his shoulders, “rest now.”

“Dragon Lord,” a call made Chanyeol look at the leader who wore necklaces of what Chanyeol knew was dragon teeth, “you sure fit your title, your royal highness.” 

“What do you plan to do with me? Use me as bait? or ask for ransoms?” Chanyeol asked the man, bitterness dripping from his mouth, “your kind can’t think of anything original to do but to abduct me.”

“My kind is aiming for the big mountains of gold,” the man said with a smirk, “I am aiming at your future father in law and his hideout and I am sure you know where it is.” Chanyeol knew where it was, he also knew that leading them there would put them in danger. 

“I do, but what can you do to force me to talk?” Chanyeol looked at the man right in the eyes, “nothing you can do or say would make me tell you.” 

“I wouldn’t be sure about it if I was you,” The man said before nodding to a man who held Chanyeol when the Dragon bit him. 

“Good job, buddy!” Chanyeol said with a smile when a tug on the dragon’s shackle made the poor creature fall and Chanyeol was tackled immediately after, “Let the dragon go! He is just a baby! let him go!”

The leader knelt on top of Chanyeol’s armor and whispered, “you should be asking me to let  _ you _ go, My lord.” Chanyeol was suddenly pulled back and he was soon thrown in a tent where he struggled, fighting the men who tried to take his armor off. 

a sudden hit on the head blacked him out and he lost consciousness for a long time before he blinked his eyes open, finding himself stripped of clothes, hanging from his wrist in a cave, barely touching the ground. He blinked his drowsiness off and looked around before noticing the dragon on the other side of the cave, obviously tortured. “I am sorry, buddy. Guess I can’t save you any time soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

He tried to tug the rope around his wrists but it only made his arm hurt more. He didn’t know for how long he had been unconscious but it was definitely day time. Someone soon approached where he was and he soon noticed the leader get in, “already up? You are such a tough nut, aren’t you?” The man held Chanyeol’s cheek with a smirk, “Good you are awake so we can focus on making you talk.” 

“You think you can but, nothing you do will make me talk,” Chanyeol noticed the rage in the man’s eyes so he added, “anything you do to me now will be done to you tenfolds, you can torture me, strip me of my dignity, cut me and the poor dragon into pieces and I’ll never speak. I rather suffer and die than betray Draverdak, because trust me, that for me is much worse.” 

The man could see that Chanyeol wasn’t scared of what he planned to do to him and just scoffed before going out. Chanyeol sighed in relief for a moment before noticing the leader returning with two men who had whips. “Make him pretty for me,” The mercenary leader said with a joyful tone, “let him see who can torture who the worst.” 

The first hit on Chanyeol’s skin made Chanyeol jolt but he didn't scream as he instead sang a song. It was a war song his mother taught him. The stronger the hit, the louder his singing was, but at some point, his tears and snot ran down his cheeks as he kept on singing, gasping air between every word as pain exceeded what he could bear with. 

He didn’t know for how long they kept on whipping his body but when the leader came, he was about to blackout. He only saw the man and smirked before falling back to unconsciousness. 

The second he woke up, he was alone in the cave with the dragon on his feet. “Hey, buddy,” he whispered, as his throat was rough and dry, “are you still hanging? If only you could cut the rope tying me so we can run away.” 

Despite the darkness in the cave, the small lake in it shone a fluorescent green light which made Chanyeol see the dragon climb his numb body and chew on the cords. He fell, knees first before recovering, tired and weak, as he slid in the water. 

He expected the water to clean the wounds but didn’t expect the dragon to jump after him, only to be dragged down. Shocked, Chanyeol swam to the small dragon and soon noticed a hole. He returned to the surface with the dragon, gasping for air, “deep breath,” he said to the dragon, “we will swim through the hole.” 

The dragon moved his head and dived in, followed by Chanyeol as he got in the hole first, before waiting obediently for Chanyeol. They soon found themselves in an underground stream. Chanyeol unshackled the dragon first when he noticed the dragon trying to walk toward the source. “Hey, where are you going?” The dragon didn’t pause and Chanyeol forced himself to follow. 

As they walked up, the water was colder and Chanyeol’s weak body couldn’t take it anymore. He was paler with time, shaken, his eyes and lips went purple-blue, and his racing heart nearly stopped several times so he had to stop, “I can’t go on, buddy. Go and find your family,” he said to the dragon which approached him and suddenly redness appeared between his scales as warmth wrapped him. The dragon settled on his shoulders, warming him up and Chanyeol smiled, keeping up. They soon found another hole that Chanyeol barely could swim through due to his fatigue.

However, once on the other side, the dragon suddenly growled as he turned redder and the water became warm on the surface. Chanyeol allowed the warmth to heal his frozen body when a dragon showed up, a much larger one. The small dragon and the big one exchanged growls before Chanyeol allowed the dragon to pick him up with one clawed hand and fly him.

His body had taken a huge blow so he did let go, especially since the small dragon was safe like he promised. 

Chanyeol was nearly lifeless when Yi Fan got him, his heart barely beating, and the dragon had never felt so terrified for a human’s life before. He sent an envoy to Chanyeol’s parents, assuring them that dragons managed to save Chanyeol’s life but he was in a bad state so he had to remain in the warm volcanos of Draverdak. 

Yi Fan could only pace as the medics tried to warm his body and heal his fresh whip wounds. Anger, despair, and pain filled his veins as the young kid related how Chanyeol promised that either Yi Fan would save them or how Chanyeol told them that they could torture him as they wished because he wasn’t going to betray Draverdak. “Your fiancee is fierce,” his father said, with a reassuring tone, “you should have faith in the kid. He will make it.”

Chanyeol went in and out of consciousness through two full weeks which was enough to heal his body, wrap it with dragon skin in hope of it to erase the scars, and restore the frozen skin. Yi Fan made sure to sleep by the man’s side, waking up at every discomfort, tending the man’s need, and praying. 

Chanyeol first noticed the white ceiling then soon noticed the hand holding his so he moved his head to notice a peaceful Yi Fan sleeping by his side, “Yi Fan?” The said man jolted, shocked by the call which made him look at the door before looking back to the bed and noticing Chanyeol’s eyes on him. 

It took him a moment to realize Chanyeol was fully awake at that point, “Chanyeol! Oh thank God, you are awake.” 

“Where am I? What happened?” He asked confusedly and Yi Fan just shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll call for the medics and give you some well-deserved food,” He stood and opened the door to growl clearly. Soon women got in, holding bowls, towels, and they helped Chanyeol to sit down. They cleaned his chest, neck, and arms before Yi Fan could sit by his side, giving him some steamed vegetables. “The medics told me you would be fully recovered once you wake up but take your time to chew.” 

Chanyeol ate silently, confused when a kid peeked into the room before smiling. Yi Fan noticed him too and smiled as the kid rushed in, “I am happy uncle woke up!” The kid said brightly, “I didn’t know humans couldn’t stand cold or I would have warmed uncle sooner.”

Chanyeol nearly choked on his food, “you are the buddy?” he explained in shock, “are all dragons able to shift like this?” 

“Not everyone but yes,” Yi Fan said with a smile, “the closer you are to the king, the easier it is.” 

Chanyeol nodded understanding before patting the kid’s head, “I’m happy you are safe, did you manage to find your family?” he looked at Yi Fan who looked grim, “I’m sure they are in a better place anyway.” 

“Anywhere but near those bad people is a good place,” the kid said with a toothy smile. Chanyeol nodded before offering the kid food. They ate in silence before the medics got in and Yi Fan picked the kid.

“They will take off the bandages,” Yi Fan announced, “I hope the result will match your expectation.” 

“I expected to be dead so anything is fine to me,” Chanyeol assured as the medic took off the bandage that kept the dragon skin tightly around Chanyeol’s wounds and as soon as it was unraveled, Chanyeol noticed how his fingers were purple but sparkly. “This is … Dragonskin?” 

“His majesty donated some of his skin, as his magic is old and can heal your body faster,” one of the medics said softly, nervousness obvious in their expression, “he said once you will learn, it can match your skin.” 

Chanyeol suddenly chuckled before laughing, “this is better than I ever expected,” he said amusedly, “I am now a real Dragon Lord.” He smiled to the medics who seemed happy by his reaction and soon he realized his chest and back were covered with purple skin which shifted his expression to something they didn’t expect. “Did Yi Fan see me like this?” 

“His royal majesty loved the color on you,” the medic reassured, “You will get marked by his teeth soon so these marks will only add to the beauty of the claiming bite.” Chanyeol didn’t look happy at all and the medic didn’t comment more. Yi Fan got in to see Chanyeol trying to hide his chest and looked away. 

He looked at the man in wonder, confused by the expression of shame on Chanyeol’s face, “didn’t you like the color?” 

“They disfigured my body,” Chanyeol said, as he tried to cover his body fully, “I can’t let you see it like this.” 

Yi Fan held Chanyeol’s hands and made the man rest them down, “Maybe they left ugly wounds but all I see now is my future husband looking beautiful in purple. I see the proof that the future human king of Daverdak is faithful to his future people and me, so please don’t see them as ugly anymore.” 

Chanyeol relaxed a little and nodded, still sad. 

He was taken by a dragon to the Castle and he made sure the dragon flew back for rushing inside. The Castle had prayer colors, which Chanyeol was glad to see as it meant nobody knew he woke up yet. He went through the castle secret hallways to his chamber first, wearing his royal attire. It took him a moment to escape the guards and slid in his father’s office. 

“Chanyeol! I thank God for bringing you safe,” The king rushed to hold his son close, “how are you, son?” 

“I am fully healed and ready to fight anytime you like it, father,” Chanyeol assured, “although Yi Fan requested that you keep me safe until he finds the mercenaries, I want to find them too.” 

“Don’t worry my son, I sent a legion to take down any potential mercenary, they will all be taken to court and executed, for Dragon hunting and those who hurt you would suffer.” 

“I want them to be whipped to death, in public,” Chanyeol asked, bitter and enraged, “especially their leader, I want him to have his fingers and toes cut, then whipped to death.” Chanyeol lifted his hand, which he bandaged to keep the dragon skin hidden. “I nearly lost mine due to the cold if it wasn’t for the dragons, but I’ll make sure he would lose his.” 

The King patted his shoulder, “the dragons had sent me an envoy that they would find the mercenaries who abducted you, as they killed several dragons in the southeast area of our lands; which is surprising, I never thought dragons lived in our kingdom. The legion reported dragons in your forbidden woods.” 

“They deserve to find peace in our kingdom, father, they are people like you and me,” Chanyeol held his father’s shoulder as he said, “You just lived time to see me abducted, father, imagine now how those people feel when people steal their sons and daughters to sell them to us as ornaments.” 

The king looked at his son, stoned for a moment, before deflating, “you are right, son. I now realize how true your position is. I’ll release a decree about that as soon as possible.” 

“Don’t let the world know I am back, not yet,” Chanyeol requested before leaving for his mother’s chambers. He knew she would fall ill of grief and worry, so he approached her bed as the maids left her room. She was awake, sniffing when Chanyeol slid in bed and pulled her close.

“Oh, yeollie,” She cried harder, “my baby boy. You are back, my baby, you are here.” 

Chanyeol felt the hate he had for mercenaries increased, bitterness filling his lungs as he hugged his poor mother, “I am safe, mother. My future husband didn’t spare any effort to get me back on my feet, so I am safe and sound.” She was overjoyed and nearly pulled the bell when Chanyeol held her hand, “don’t let a soul know I am back. I would like it if you request that my room is locked from the outside and that no one would touch my things. I would like to hide there for the time being.” 

She nodded, pulling Chanyeol to a kiss, “if so is my baby’s wish, but I’ll get you cakes and desserts, can I?” 

“Let me hide first,” Chanyeol said with a chuckle, kissing his mother’s hands before rushing to his hideout. He survived that way, eating with his mother who managed to hide him well, sleeping in his bed, bathing in the pool early in the morning, and sneaking around to check on the progress.

It was Yi Fan who caught the group of mercenaries who abducted Chanyeol, after breaking every bone in their bodies, Yi Fan threw them in the palace’s front yard, “here are the monsters who killed your men, abducted and tortured your son, your Majesty,” Yi Fan yelled loud, as the king was alerted of the commotion and walked in his veranda to see. The population had seen Yi Fan and followed to watch what was happening, “I request the worst torture to the monsters, your majesty.” 

Suddenly Guards rushed in, aiming their weapons on the mercenaries while Chanyeol appeared out of nowhere, smirking in pure evil, “you remember what I told you,” he picked his sword, “you will suffer what you do to me ten folds.” 

“How did you survive?” the man asked, “we left you in pieces.” 

“and in pieces, I survived,” Chanyeol chuckled, “I am the Dragon Lord and soon to be the King of Draverdak, the kingdom you want to reach so badly. Guess you messed with the wrong people, right?” He looked at Yi Fan, an air of authority seeping through his expression, “let your men help ours to tie them up in the sun, let them burn for a day. Their punishment will come tomorrow and I’ll save you the front seat.” 

“Anything for you, Dragonlord.” YiFan bowed before he supervised, leading them to the court front area, breaking their fingers, even more, to make sure they wouldn't try to untie themselves, before leaving them to sunbathe. Yi Fan remained in the palace, enjoying the party made in Chanyeol’s honor. 

“I’ll be twenty in four months, can’t they just push the celebration until then?” Chanyeol complained to Yi Fan who chuckled, pushing the man’s hair back which made Chanyeol focus back at him, “thank you for bringing them to me.” 

“Anything for my future husband,” Yi Fan smiled before holding Chanyeol’s hand and caressed the bandages, “soon, you won’t have to hide your new skin and I’ll proudly kiss every inch of it.”

“I am still underage,” Chanyeol pointed out, with a playful smirk as Yi Fan was always honest in his letters so he knew the man had grown to the idea of having him as a husband. 

“I am just being honest, and even if we wait for ten more years, I’ll still be proud of every inch of you.” Yi Fan pulled Chanyeol’s head to kiss it, before looking at the man in the eyes, “I am proud of you as a warrior, as a prince, as a man, and as Dragon Lord.” Chanyeol chuckled, hitting Yi Fan’s chest softly.

The torture and the decree had given dragons more freedom and security in the kingdom and soon all they could focus on was the wedding. 

Eight months later, Chanyeol was to marry according to Ivendak’s traditions and then have a wedding according to the Draverdak traditions. Yi Fan agreed, showing up with a whole lot of diamonds, rubies, and gold. They exchanged vows, ate garlic bread wet in wine, before sealing their wedding with a knot made of their makeshift belts. The priests announced them husband and husband and Yi Fan was fast to smile at that before Chanyeol gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Chanyeol partied his heart content before flying to Draverdak, promising his sobbing mother that he would meet her soon. In Draverdak, the tradition was different, even if they modified it for Chanyeol’s sake. Instead of dragons dancing around each other as they mark each other, Yi Fan offered their nuptial night to be the way they would mark each other. “My skin will keep your mark if we do it right,” Yi Fan assured, “I’ll belong to you as much you belong to me.” 

Yi Fan and Chanyeol stood in a lukewarm cave, naked. Chanyeol had taken off all his bandages as Yi Fan wanted and the man picked his hands to kiss first, then approached the man for a deep kiss. Chanyeol was dreaming of that night, especially as he researched through books Yi Fan offered him on his birthday. Dragons knew a lot about pleasure and Chanyeol wanted to try everything. 

Yi Fan, however, didn’t push. He just built their orgasms, before biting on Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol gasped in pain, which soon faded, and gave Yi Fan the hardest bite he could master, only for Yi Fan to moan loud and clear, exploding into Chanyeol’s stomach. He made sure to wrap Chanyeol’s length, bringing the most delicious sounds out of Chanyeol who released a few shudders before relaxing into Yi Fan’s hold. “It is done.” He announced before picking Chanyeol to his chambers, cuddling the man who looked at the mark he left in Yi Fan’s neck.

“I am sorry, it looks so ugly,” Chanyeol commented only for Yi Fan to shake his head, his hand holding into Chanyeol’s inner thighs, before kissing the man with passion. He soon let go, laying down to pull Chanyeol close and cover them. “That is it?” 

Yi Fan looked at his husband with a smile, “for tonight, yes.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Being a king in Draverdak was much more different than in Ivendak, Chanyeol worked on the territories with the human kingdoms, meeting envoys and settling ambassadors in those countries. Meanwhile, Yi Fan and he didn’t meet much, as the new king had to collect other dragons' allegiance. 

The more dragons vow loyalty to him, the stronger his magic will be. It also meant someone might show up and try to claim the throne. Chanyeol worried endlessly for Yi Fan, as he could do nothing except protect the territories. 

“Your majesty,” a guard approached Chanyeol, looking quite worried, “humans in big numbers are approaching our sacred space from the south.” 

Chanyeol picked his sword and rushed as he fired orders left and right. The sacred palace of the dragons had to remain a secret. “How many are they?”

“a centurion,” The guard said, “about two of them for every warrior we have.” 

“Call for the archers, even if they are still not trained enough,” Chanyeol ordered, “we don’t need them to fight but to intimidate. Make the Wyvern fill the possible roads with Lava, leaving only one main road open and send people to check the other entrances; it could be a trap.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” Chanyeol rose his horse and galloped to the only entrance of the mountain. He could see a legion indeed and he stopped his horse and looked up to see archers sitting up the hills, aiming. 

“Halt!” He yelled and lifted his sword to stop the centurion from approaching, “You are under the aim of our skilled archers, you better go back from where you came before we kill you all.” The riders approached the prince, who soon had two dragons standing by his side. 

One opened a scroll, “Under the orders of his majesty the king of Estoria, the kingdom of Draverdak should pay for the damage five dragons had caused to our royal palaces. Either pay a fine of a hundred rubies and five hundred pounds of Gold for seven years or suffer the consequences of your destruction.” 

Chanyeol scoffed, “Your king sure wants to suck the gold out of us,” He turned to the dragons and requested a scroll and a pen. Using his blood, he wrote as he said, “Under the orders of his majesty the Human King of Draverdak, considering our loyal people would never attack unprovoked, I request to allow our royal subjects to undergo an investigation, before letting Ivendak assess the damage and set a proper price to pay for it. Draverdak is not ruled by fools and I royally vow that if your Majesty, King of Estoria, tried to harm my people and my country in any way or form I shall make you pay ten folds. It is a vow we wrote in blood and we would seal with our royal seal.” He wet his royal Ivendak seal and his new royal Draverdak seal before sealing the letters twice. He scrolled it and offered it to the rider who approached the king, bowing to him, and walked back, “Return to your country, alert your people that Draverdak is not a small country with no power, no weapons, no resources. They got me, the Draverdak Dragon Lord, and I don’t accept injustice.” 

Once the riders left his side, obviously requesting the Centurion to camp, Chanyeol looked at the dragons, calculating things already.

Once he was in the palace, he stood by the sacred space’s map. He pointed, “I know we will close many entrances on our littles, but we have to make the access hard for the humans. Especially on the outside of the mountains, use every dragon you know able to build a wall,” The dragons nodded, “Make sure that no human had slipped through our walls, kill anyone you meet and show no mercy.” 

“But, your majesty,” the dragon facing him looked startled, “we don’t usually kill humans.”

Chanyeol sighed, “knock them out then,” he ordered, “as long as they are alive, they won’t hesitate to kill you and we have eggs still hatching, little dragons too weak to run away, we can’t risk their lives regardless of the outcome. Give me another scroll and a pen, I need to send a letter to my father and request backup.” He noticed the worry in the dragons, so he pointed out, “they didn’t go to neither of our cities and aimed toward our sacred space because of the diamonds and gold it had, not for justice, not for payback, and they won’t spare us a single ounce of mercy, so let us hurry.” 

Dragons did exactly as Chanyeol requested and they indeed found twenty men who managed to slip through holes and open entrances. They sealed them and left only one road to get in. “Let us make the only way in and out is by flying,” Chanyeol requested, “if you know how, send a message to call every dragon around in, if needed to relay the message from a dragon to another, please do so.” Chanyeol picked a scroll as it was given to him, “they would use the poor dragons against us, so we better beat them in.” 

Chanyeol was working full force to secure the sacred place, sent letters to the army in the cities around the perimeter, glad his father agreed to use his military force to help in exchange of gold and diamonds until it was done. 

The message relay reached a vast number of dragons, and soon the sacred place had ten times the number of its previous inhabitants, all ready to fight. Chanyeol hoped to see Yi Fan but as the enemy approached their territories, all he could do was lead the legion he could form with dragons and humans. 

The enemies attacked first and as Chanyeol planned it, dragons flew high enough to drop fireballs on the enemy. Chanyeol didn’t let his human soldiers charge until a significant number of the enemy’s troops died and he charged, riding his horse when a huge purple dragon got in the scene. Chanyeol panicked first but aimed at the head of the troops. 

He had to protect Yi Fan. 

It was easy to notice the man with royal armor on his chariot. He didn’t wait to introduce himself, jumping on the man from his horse with a scream of rage. The man managed to stop the attack and smirked, “who do we have here? The little slut of the dragons.” The insult hit hard and Chanyeol could feel his eyes blackout on the entire fight around him. 

He was furious. “You come to my lands, you insult me, and you dare to laugh!” Chanyeol was perhaps not as skilled as the man in front of him but he was young, energetic, and definitely enraged. He screamed at every swing of the sword, matching the strength he used. The man’s smirk didn’t wear off even though all he did was to block the hits.

Chanyeol thought the man was waiting for him to get tired when the pain went through his shoulder. He paused to scream but the man suddenly shifted to attack and Chanyeol could only block the hits at the best of his abilities as his left arm wasn’t useful. Chanyeol realized at some point that he was losing the battle because he suddenly screamed Yi Fan’s name with rage. When the shadow cast on them and the man looked up, Chanyeol lodged his sword on the man’s neck as he held his sword. He twisted and pulled back before letting go of himself. Soon enough, a wave of purple surrounded him as he blacked out. 

He didn’t expect to wake up drained, tired, in his old bedroom. His mother’s voice felt so distant as he said weakly, “I failed Yi Fan.” 

He fell back to sleep and remained in and out of it for a long period. 

It was spring when he fully recovered. During the healing period, nobody told him what happened. He somehow understood from their silence that Yi Fan broke the engagement and that he was a divorced man. He was too tired to express his pain due to the theory but as he was fully recovered, no longer feverish, his mother announced the shocking news. 

The man who Chanyeol killed was the king. But because of the arrow that got through his left shoulder, Estoria was burning under the fire. Yi Fan was so furious that he picked the king’s body and hung it in the territory of Estoria. He soon after called upon the power of his position and asked his brothers to fight. Every dragon, who witnessed what happened or heard of it, came to fight. They promised their mercy to every village who would raise the Davardak flag, while they burned everything else. 

Woods, lands, farms, cities, The dragons spared nothing and no one. The kingdom of Estoria was suffering such significant damage that Ivendak could only send warnings to the neighboring kingdoms so they wouldn’t try to defend Estoria and fall like it. Chanyeol had never felt so shocked. 

It all happened in five weeks. 

He couldn’t move his shoulder much due to the stiffness but he could leave bed, bath, dress up and walk to his father’s office. The king was reading through reports when Chanyeol got in. “Chanyeol, my son!” The king looked overjoyed, almost too relieved. “I am happy you are up.” 

Chanyeol frowned, “Your reaction worries me, but I am glad I managed to survive what happened.” 

The king sighed, shaking his head, before looking at his son. “You need to stop your husband,” he said darkly, “the neighboring kingdoms are feeling threatened and if they team up against you, I can’t protect you.”

“I’ll make sure to stop him,” Chanyeol took his horse, which survived the war much to his surprise, and speeded up so he could reach Nevira in five days. The horse nearly collapsed as they barely stopped but it was worth it. 

As soon as he got in the city, he could reach the ministers who sent envoys to Yi Fan with Chanyeol’s request. He simply said in his letter that he wanted to see Yi Fan and to offer a treaty to the enemy so that nobody would dare to do the same thing.

The message that came back was surprising, “There is no need for a treaty. Estoria is our kingdom now.” Chanyeol wished to be happy about that but he wasn’t. 

Yi Fan came to the sacred castle as soon as he could only to find Chanyeol pacing in their bedroom. “Chanyeol,” his whisper of shock made the man look at him. They didn’t say anything first as Yi Fan hugged him tight, and inhaled his scent avidly. “I thought I lost you,” He said, “I thought you wouldn’t make it this time.” 

“I am here, Yi Fan,” Chanyeol reassured, “and I am glad I managed to call you in before you kill more innocent people.” Yi Fan frowned at Chanyeol’s word choice, “The decision of a king is not always the decision of his people, neither is his heart. So, attacking cities, farms, and citizens wasn’t right, Yi Fan. We have to do something to bring back prosperity to Estoria, as now it is part of our lands.” 

“But we warned them. We gave them a week to move; Whoever wanted to fight would fight, whoever surrendered would be spared,” Yi Fan complained and Chanyeol only pouted to him. It made the dragon sigh before giving in, “Fine, I’ll send help and supplies to build it back to its old glory.” 

Chanyeol was so happy about that, he even pulled Yi Fan to bed that night and kissed the man avidly as they cuddled. 

They didn’t push things physically until Estoria was a prosperous country. Its capital was named Vandek Lord City, where a new castle was built from where Yi Fan and Chanyeol supervised the lands. 

It slowly became a peaceful ruling, primarily since the number of dragons increased and the harmony between dragons and humans became possible. After all, the dragons helped the farmers in their lands, brought rubies and gold for trading, and gave protection for food. 

Chanyeol was twenty-five when Yi Fan came into their room, in the sacred castle, and held his hands. “I wish to have an heir with you,” The words made Chanyeol pale. 

“I can’t conceive, Yi Fan,” Chanyeol said sadly only for Yi Fan to smirk.

“Not the human way, but in the dragon way, you can,” Yi Fan pulled him out of the bedroom. “Let us collect rocks and build a small nest, I will explain,” Yi Fan said mysteriously.

Chanyeol frowned but did as he was asked. He collected all kinds of small rocks and returned to find Yi Fan with a similar pile. They knelt and started making a kind of oval nest. Once it was done, Yi Fan asked Chanyeol to blow some air on the pile, softly. “You just need to put your own breath on the nest.” 

Chanyeol was curious but he indeed blew as much air as possible before stepping back and letting Yi Fan blow a burning hot fire that melted the rocks into each other. It sealed them together and he looked so pleased before facing Chanyeol. “Dragons believe that it is our heart that conceives the egg, not the magic, but I know I would need magic for that. I am now powerful enough to add magic to our lovemaking, but all I ask you is to let me be the giver.” 

Chanyeol chuckled, blushing as he said, “I always knew I would be the receiver, so please, just love me.” Yi Fan brought Chanyeol to bed, undressed them and hovered over the man who had prepared himself for it, for so long, he just welcomed Yi Fan openly. “Love me, my dear.” 

“I am madly in love with you, Chanyeol,” Yi Fan said with such sincerity that Chanyeol’s heart felt like it would combust.

“I am madly in love with you too, my dear husband, Wu,” Chanyeol confessed before kissing Yi Fan’s eyes, “Yi,” he kissed the man's nose, “Fan.” As Chanyeol felt overwhelmed through a sudden passionate kiss, he felt his rim being stretched. He didn’t truly feel pain so he guessed in his daze that Yi Fan was using magic. 

The stretch went on for a moment before Yi Fan made himself comfortable, “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too… ah!” Chanyeol didn’t know how it could be possible but Yi Fan made his entire body jolt in a sudden electricity. Yi Fan went on, rocking Chanyeol who tried to steady himself, until it became inhumanly frenetic, not that Chanyeol minded. Chanyeol was all tears, drool and snot, when he felt himself shoot strips of white all over their chest as Yi Fan jerked a few times to fill him in. 

Yi Fan felt hot inside but the extra warmth made Chanyeol hiss, “you are too hot,” he said and Yi Fan simply laid his hand on Chanyeol’s stomach, easing the burn. At that he looked at Yi Fan who looked amazed for a moment, looking away, “Yi Fan?” 

“It is working,” Yi Fan mumbled and Chanyeol looked at the nest to see it shining bright, “the nest is forming the egg. Our heir is coming, Yeol.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes and just whipped his face clean, hastily before pulling Yi Fan, as he said, “then don’t stop until he is here.” Yi Fan complied, pausing only to offer Chanyeol water and fruits. Chanyeol really didn’t feel pain, but the soreness made him feel like he wouldn’t be able to use his legs for weeks. 

He slept after a round, perhaps the forth they had. He wasn’t truly counting. When he woke up, he was clean, tended, and had an egg sitting next to him. He couldn’t believe that so he approached the egg. “My baby?” he whispered as he caressed the shell, “you are my baby.” 

“Our baby,” he looked up to see Yi Fan walking in with food, “I made them cook all your favorite food.” Chanyeol smiled as he approached Yi Fan who noticed the wonky walk he had and frowned, “I overdid it. I am sorry.”

“No, it is okay. I wanted every second of it,” Chanyeol reassured Yi Fan who relaxed in his hold. “We made it, Yi Fan.” 

“You love me this much, Yeol?” Yi Fan asked him suddenly, “my father said the more you love your partner the more the egg will look like that said partner, so you must have loved me a lot because my eggshell was exactly like this.” 

“Yi Fan,” Chanyeol blushed as he confessed, “I loved you ever since I got to know you. During that trip, if I was old enough and we met in a different circumstance, I would have jumped on your dick and made you claim me on the spot.” Yi Fan laughed out loud at that, pulling Chanyeol closer to his chest.

They teased each other when the old king got in, “my dear son,” he said, holding his arms up to Chanyeol, “Congratulations for the heir.”

Chanyeol didn’t think twice before hugging the old dragon, “Thank you for the proposal. Thank you for everything you did to me. I’ve never felt so happy, father.” The happy smile on the old dragon made Chanyeol feel happy as much. “I am counting on you to name it.” 

“The heir shall have the name you wished me to give,” the old man said before patting Chanyeol’s head, “I bless you for the love, the care, and the devotion you displayed, my son.” Chanyeol smiled wider at that and the old man excused himself at that. 

As Yi Fan pulled him back to bed, feeding him, Chanyeol looked at his husband and said, “I plan to have thousands of babies.” 

Yi Fan chuckled. “We will get there,” he whispered in Chanyeol’s ear. They were probably teasing that night but as they retired a century later. Three thousand children of theirs were already ready to take over the world under the leadership of their eldest. 


End file.
